1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates connectors and, particularly, to a fan connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Different fan headers are generally mounted to a motherboard, to be electrically connected to different fan connectors. Thus, in assembly, a fan having a fan connector must be connected to the corresponding fan header, which is troublesome.